Custom Zombies
Custom Zombies refers to playable community made Zombies maps for Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. These maps are created through a developer toolkit, known as "modtools," that was given to the player base by Treyarch themselves. The created maps are able to use any asset found from their respective games, as well as allows for the creation of custom scripts, animations, events, and even the ability to port objects from other games. The variety is vast, from being simple Nacht der Untoten-based maps to complex modified Der Riese-based ones with custom or ported assets. NZP Community Maps The NZP Community is currently working on developing their own collection of custom maps based on ideas found on the site. These maps are separated into two distinct categories: Legacy and Modern. Once a map is released, it's download will be found on it's respective page. Once all maps in a set are released, they will be bundled into a community map pack available from this page. Legacy 'Series 1' *''Schule der Untoten'' - DeadRaiser *''Clockwork'' - Magma-Man *''Der Niedergang'' - 900bv *''Stadt der Untoten'' - Mirai Moon *''L.U.N.A.R'' - Ebon Shadowshot 'Series 2' *''Wahnsinnig der Kirche'' - DeadRaiser *''Abandoned'' - Magma-Man *''Verhängnis'' - 900bv *''Generation (Anniversary)'' - Ebon Shadowshot *''The Bog'' - EternalBlaze Modern 'Series 1' *''Day of the Departed'' - RoachTheIntelCollector *''Confess Your Sins'' - Zombiehunter115 *''Ascension 218'' - Icestormshadow *''Pink Pills'' - 900bv *''Attack of the Kormans'' - Anakin Nakamura 'Series 2' *''Project Omega'' - RoachTheIntelCollector *''Excavation Site 64'' - Anakin Nakamura *''Cyborg Reliance'' - Greedyselfish *''Chernobyl'' - Zombiehunter115 *''Auge des Schattens'' - Icestormshadow Other Custom Maps Custom maps can be found elsewhere on the internet. Dedicated modding communities, such as UGX-Mods and ZombieModding have continuous support for the creation and sharing of custom maps. Some of the best custom maps do much to honor the work done on Treyarch Zombies by paying homage, are designed on similar principles, and even add their own flare to the mythos. Below is a list of sites where you can download already existing custom maps, followed by some recommended map downloads: *UGX-Mods *ZombieModding *ZomMods Leviathan Forum link: ZombieModding or UGX Leviathan is a map created by the Leviathan Build Team. Taking place in the underwater research base known as "Leviathan," the player takes control of the original Ultimis crew as the explore the derelict base to discover its connection to the rest of the Zombies universe. Designed from the ground-up to resemble a Black Ops-era zombies map, the players will find it easy to believe that the events of this non-canon map could have taken place right after Moon. Using many of the aforementioned map's assets and spinning them to fit in a massive underwater environment with a gigantic main easter egg to boot, Leviathan truly lives up to its name and sets a high bar for what custom maps could aspire to be. Backlot Forum link: ZombieModding or ZomMods Backlot is a custom map based on the [https://callofduty.fandom.com/wiki/Backlot multiplayer map from Modern Warfare of the same name]. Created by the user ConvictioNDR, the Backlot follows many of principles found in the old World at War maps, mainly by zombifying a multiplayer map. This by no means detracts from what this map brings to the table as it is one of the best custom maps ever made. Set within a timeline based on that of the Modern Warfare series, the player takes control of US Army Ranger as his team is sent to investigate what happened to the safe haven city of New Denver. The map features many custom weapons, a built-in challenge/reward system, a major Doctor Who-based easter egg, and an ending. This map has a remastered version as well, which is on an equal tier to this one. Category:Custom Zombies